Dinosaur Parade/Gallery/3
Crusher's parade, part 2 S2E15 Crusher twirling the baton again.png S2E15 Pickle asks if he could have the baton.png S2E15 Crusher refuses.png S2E15 Crusher "To lead a parade".png S2E15 Crusher hears more marching.png S2E15 Crusher "there's a parade heading this way".png S2E15 Pickle checking out the second parade.png S2E15 Parade of stinky skunks.png S2E15 Crusher shocked about the skunks.png S2E15 Crusher disgusted to see skunks.png S2E15 Crusher chased by the skunks.png S2E15 Skunks chase Crusher away.png Axle City Tower/Elevator Chain Reactions S2E15 Blaze and Zeg on another street.png S2E15 AJ keeping track once again.png S2E15 Fluffy remains.png S2E15 Zeg calling for Fluffy.png|"Fluffy! Where are you?" S2E15 Let's look for Fluffy.png|We'd better use my visor to look for him. S2E15 AJ activating Visor View.png S2E15 Axle City streets.png S2E15 Where's Fluffy.png S2E15 Fluffy's balloons start to pop.png S2E15 Fluffy flying all over the place.png S2E15 Fluffy flying to Axle City Tower.png S2E15 Fluffy clings to a flagpole.png S2E15 Fluffy hanging on.png S2E15 Zoomout to Axle City Tower.png S2E15 Blaze "come on, everyone".png S2E15 Blaze says they need to go super fast.png S2E15 Boosters pop out.png S2E15 Blazing Speed shared with Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg excited to use Blazing Speed.png S2E15 Shout Let's Blaze.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg saying Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S2E15 Blaze and Zeg unleash Blazing Speed.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg speed down the street.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg speed round the corner.png S2E15 Zeg jumps a ramp while Blaze passes it.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg driving together.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg approaching Axle City Tower.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg reach Axle City Tower.png S2E15 Fluffy still crying for help.png S2E15 Fluffy on Axle City Tower zoomout.png S2E15 Zeg calling to Fluffy.png S2E15 Blaze "This way, guys".png S2E15 Blaze decides to take the elevator.png S2E15 Blaze points at the elevator button.png S2E15 Next level.png S2E15 Zeg offers to press the button.png S2E15 Zeg presses the button.png S2E15 Zeg gets in the elevator with Blaze and AJ.png S2E15 Elevator beginning to rise.png S2E15 Elevator rises up.png S2E15 Blaze, AJ and Zeg enjoy the elevator ride.png S2E15 Elevator stops.png S2E15 Blaze, AJ and Zeg at the next level.png S2E15 Zeg "Zeg push button again".png S2E15 Where's the button.png S2E15 Blaze sees where the button.png S2E15 Elevator button up on the ceiling.png S2E15 Zeg wonders how they'll press the button.png S2E15 Blaze decides to use a chain reaction.png S2E15 AJ agrees with Blaze's idea.png S2E15 First we roll a barrel.png S2E15 So it hits this pole.png S2E15 The pole will turn on the fan.png S2E15 It will blow something to press the button.png S2E15 We need something really light.png S2E15 What's really light.png S2E15 Blaze grabbing the paper airplane.png S2E15 Blaze sets the paper airplane on the fan.png S2E15 Zeg "Time to press button!".png S2E15 Help start the chain reaction.png S2E15 Blaze, AJ and Zeg shout "Chain reaction!".png S2E15 AJ pushes the barrel.png S2E15 Chain reaction starts.png S2E15 Barrel tips the pole over.png S2E15 Pole turns the fan on.png S2E15 Paper airplane flies upward.png S2E15 Paper airplane presses the button.png S2E15 It worked.png S2E15 Elevator doors close.png S2E15 Elevator rising higher.png S2E15 Blaze, AJ and Zeg ride the elevator more.png S2E15 We're almost at the top.png S2E15 Elevator at the second to last floor.png S2E15 Another elevator button on the ceiling.png S2E15 We need one last chain reaction.png S2E15 AJ shows the last chain reaction plan.png S2E15 The wagon will bump the ladder.png S2E15 Bowling ball will fall.png S2E15 We'll put somethign here.png S2E15 Bowling ball will bounce and press the button.png S2E15 We need something bouncy.png S2E15 What's bouncy.png S2E15 Blaze pushes the trampoline.png S2E15 Trampoline goes into place.png S2E15 Zeg "It chain reaction time".png S2E15 Tell us to start.png S2E15 Blaze, AJ and Zeg shout "Chain reaction!" again.png S2E15 Blaze pushes the wagon.png S2E15 Wagon rolling to the ladder.png S2E15 Bowling ball falls off the ladder.png S2E15 Bowling ball bounces on the trampoline.png S2E15 Bowling ball presses the button.png S2E15 Doors closing again.png S2E15 Elevator rises one more time.png S2E15 Elevator reaches the top.png Saving Fluffy S2E15 Blaze and Zeg exit the elevator.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg see Fluffy on the flagpole.png S2E15 Zeg "Zeg get you down".png S2E15 Zeg launches his hook.png S2E15 Hook grabs onto flagpole.png S2E15 Zeg pulls.png S2E15 Fluffy relieved.png S2E15 Blaze launches his hook.png S2E15 Fluffy cheering.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg pulling hard.png S2E15 Flagpole bends over.png S2E15 Fluffy getting down.png S2E15 Fluffy is rescued.png|We saved him! S2E15 Fluffy licks Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg "You welcome".png|"You welcome, Fluffy." S2E15 AJ "Get Fluffy back down to the parade".png S2E15 Zeg has an idea.png|"Zeg have idea." Return to the parade S2E15 Dinosaurs talking.png S2E15 Dinosaurs hear Fluffy.png S2E15 Joe "Do you hear that?".png S2E15 Gus "It kinda sounded like".png S2E15 Blaze, Zeg and Fluffy riding parachutes.png S2E15 Fluffy roaring from his parachute.png S2E15 Blaze, Zeg and Fluffy floating down to the parade.png S2E15 Blaze, Zeg and Fluffy return to the parade.png S2E15 Zeg "Dinosaurs back together again".png S2E15 Blaze addressing the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Blaze "Finish the Dinosaur Parade".png S2E15 Dinosaurs jump for joy.png S2E15 Zeg back in his parade attire.png S2E15 Zeg leads Blaze and the dinosaurs down the street.png S2E15 Ankylosauruses marching and stomping their tails.png S2E15 Stegosauruses marching and wiggling their spines.png S2E15 Trucks cheering for the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Zeg, Blaze, Ankylosauruses and Stegosauruses marching.png S2E15 Fluffy and dinosaurs marching.png S2E15 Fluffy hollering for the crowd.png S2E15 Final shot of Dinosaur Parade.png Crusher's parade, part 3 S2E15 Crusher sobbing in the park.png S2E15 Crusher tossing the baton aside.png S2E15 Crusher sobs more.png S2E15 Pickle sees that Crusher discarded the baton.png S2E15 Pickle "Don't you wanna lead a parade anymore?".png S2E15 Crusher says uh-uh.png S2E15 Crusher "I'm done with parades".png S2E15 Pickle hears yet more marching.png S2E15 Pickle "that's too bad".png S2E15 Pickle "a new parade is headed this way".png S2E15 Crusher "A new parade?".png S2E15 Crusher "Is it pinchy?".png S2E15 Pickle says no.png S2E15 Crusher "Is it stinky?".png S2E15 Pickle says nope.png S2E15 Crusher "Well, in that case...".png S2E15 Crusher starts twirling the baton again.png S2E15 Crusher singing "I am leading a parade of...".png S2E15 Crusher realizes what his parade is.png S2E15 Parade of muddy pigs.png S2E15 Pigs start dirtying Crusher.png S2E15 Crusher shocked at the pigs.png S2E15 Pigs chase Crusher away.png S2E15 Pickle "Don't you just love a parade?".png|"Don't you just love a parade?" S2E15 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Dinosaur Parade episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries